Ïîñëå Õîãâàðòñà
by Avana
Summary: Èíòåðåñíî, ×ÒÎ æå áûëî ïîñëå Õîãâàðòñà? ÷èòàéòå!...
1. Default Chapter

Глава 1  
«Выпускной или последний день уходящего девства»  
  
Стоял теплый летний день. Такой тихий и спокойный, что можно было ни о чем не беспокоится, однако все ученики Хогвартса в возрасте 17 лет были вне себя от волнения, потому что этим вечером у них должен был состояться Выпускной Бал.  
Прошло три года с того момента, как мы, вместе с Дж. К. Роулинг, оставили друзей на вокзале Кингс-Кросс, и вот они уже заканчивают Хогвартс...  
Думаю, что для большей понятности, надо рассказать кое-что из того, что случилось за это время:  
Старина Вольди пропал после того, как Гарри очередным легким движением мизинца левой ноги спас мир еще на пятом курсе. С тех пор его не видели, а это и к лучшему...  
Все герои очень изменились – сам Гарри сильно вырос и почти догнал Рона, который стал темнее волосами, но все еще оставался рыжим. Гермиона просто расцвела и превратилась в прекрасную молодую девушку, за которой с недавнего времени бегала вся «М» половина Школы... К тому же она была старостой и лучшей ученицей.  
Но все трое все еще оставались лучшими друзьями, но... у всех были свои тайны.  
Сириуса оправдали и он теперь жил в Лондоне в новом доме. Гарри как раз собирался переехать к нему этим летом.  
  
А сейчас все готовились к вечеру. В спальне мальчиков 7-ОГО КУРСА творилось что-то невообразимое. Симус впал в настоящую истерику по поводу того, что он никогда в жизни не сможет пригласить на танец Лаванду Браун, которая ему нравилась, Дин пытался успокоить друга. Невилла замучила ностальгия по былым временам, и он, часто вздыхая, рассуждал сам с собой на тему того, как прекрасно было учиться в Хогвартсе. Гарри и Рон молча надевали свои парадные мантии, но было видно, что оба страшно волнуются.   
У Гарри буквально дрожали руки, когда он отчаянно пытался правильно завязать ленточки мантии, и он сам не знал, почему. Нет, конечно, ему ОЧЕНЬ не хотелось прощаться с Хогвартсом, и он даже просил Дамблдора оставить его на второй год, однако директор весело улыбнулся, и сказал, что не нужно стремиться быть привязанным к одному месту.  
Была, правда, еще одна причина, которая была страшной тайной Гарри с вот уже четыре года, и о которой он не рассказывал даже Рону... Причина эта состояла в том, что, знаете ли, в 17 лет, как сказывал какой-то мудрый (а может быть просто медик) гормоны работают не так, как надо. Ну, то есть, так, как надо, но только чересчур, и поэтому молодому человеку и девушке трудно оставаться просто друзьями, даже если раньше все обстояло именно так... Одним словом Гарри был безнадежно влюблен в свою лучшую подругу, и это убивало его.  
Убивало медленно и болезненно. Порой он думал, что нет ничего проще рассказать ей все и открыть свою душу, но тут же вспоминал, что этого-то как раз он и боится больше всего.  
Когда Дамблдор объявил о Выпускном Бале еще месяц назад, Гарри тут же пригласил Гермиону и она ответила, что с радостью пойдет с ним, но теперь он был в растерянности.  
  
Гарри понимал, что этот вечер может изменить все в корне. И он был почти готов к решительным действиям... только он не знал, что делать.  
Он долго и тщательно пытался уложить волосы в некое подобие прически, но они, как ни крути, стояли торчком и не хотели поддаваться. Гарри плюнул на это и успокоил себя тем, что и сегодня он не потеряет свой стиль. Потом он случайно пролил на себя чуть ли не целый флакон туалетной воды с ароматом морского бриза и летнего ветра, которая потом ему очень понравилась.  
Рон глянул на часы и сказал «пора».  
Все мальчики спустились к парадной лестнице и стали ждать своих девушек. У Гарри пересохло в горле и он начал нервно теребить подол мантии  
- Чего это с тобой? – спросил Рон  
- Ничего, а что? – сказал Гарри  
- Ты волнуешься?   
- М-м-м... да, немного  
- Я тоже, - успокоил его Рон  
- Но ты-то идешь с Парвати, а я с Гермионой! – сказал Гарри, совершенно не подумав.  
- Ну и что? А при чем тут Гермиона? Она что, какая-то особенная?  
- Да, она особенная. И разве она не твоя лучшая подруга?  
- Да. Но она и твоя лучшая подруга, так что прекрати паниковать.   
- Я вовсе не...  
Он не успел договорить, потому что к ним подошли Парвати, Лаванда и Джинни, которую пригласил Дин Томас. Рон, Симус и Дин взяли под руки своих партнерш и удалились в направлении Большого Зала, почему-то оставив Гарри одного.  
Он глубоко вдохнул, чтобы успокоится, и глянул на часы, скорее, чтобы чем-нибудь себя занять, чем для узнавания времени. Потом он начал тихонько напевать Рождественскую песенку, которая внезапно пришла на ум, но тут кто-то позвал его:  
- Гарри?  
Он обернулся. На лестнице стояла Гермиона и смотрела на него. Она вся сияла. Из-под мантии у нее выглядывало длинное платье нежно-розового тона, а сама мантия была бордовой. По нижнему краю мантии играла мерцающая оборка. Она не стала делать никакой феноменальной прически (похоже, понимая, что она все равно не выдержит вечера), Гермиона просто уложила волосы, чтобы они не напоминали шапку. В волосах сидели маленькие светлячки.  
Гермиона спустилась и встала рядом с ним. Ее каблуки делали их почти одного роста. Гарри хотел что-то сказать, но у него напрочь отшибло речь.  
- С тобой все нормально? – обеспокоено спросила Гермиона  
- М-м, да. Просто ты очень красиво выглядишь.  
- Спасибо, - она улыбнулась, - приятный запах, морской бриз?  
- Точно, я случайно опрокинул на себя флакон, понимаешь...  
- Ладно. Гарри, чего ты так нервничаешь?   
- Не знаю. Наверно из-за того, что это последний вечер в Школе.  
- Да, мне тоже грустно... я только-только полюбила прорицание...  
- Эм-м... ну, может мы пойдем?  
- Пошли.  
Гарри взял ее под руку, и они двинулись к Большому Залу, двери которого уже были открыты, и все занимали места. Внутри было все примерно так же, как и во время Рождественского Бала, ну, за исключением того, что все было еще более торжественным и парадным.  
Гарри и Гермиона нашли друзей, которые уже заняли за них места. Тут Дамблдор поднялся со своего места.  
- Дорогие друзья, - сказал он, - вы окончили Хогвартс. Надеюсь, что в ваших головах хоть что-нибудь осталось, потому что теперь вы стоите на пороге новой жизни... Ну, впрочем, все это вы и так знаете, так что давайте-ка, начнем пир!  
Все ели, пили и угощались, пока столы на отлетели к стенам, освобождая место для танцев. Зазвучала музыка.  
Гарри понял внезапно, что, по всей видимости, он теперь должен будет пригласить Гермиону на танец, но ведь всем известно, что Гарри Поттер ненавидит танцевать!  
- Гермиона, - неуверенно сказал он, - м-м... могу я... пригласить тебя потанцевать?  
- Конечно, - сказала она, и они прошли в центр.  
Гарри думал, что это будет, по крайней мере, ужасно, но когда он оказался в непосредственной близости от Гермионы, которая обворожительно улыбалась, он забыл об этом и просто смотрел в ее глаза.  
- Почему ты на меня так смотришь? – спросила она, медленно кружась на месте.  
- Просто так. А что ты будешь делать после Хогвартса?  
- Ну, я планировала, вообще-то, заняться преподавательской карьерой, но...  
- Ты будешь преподавать? Здесь?  
- Ну да. Только для этого мне, конечно, необходимо будет написать пару увесистых работ... Я буду скучать по тебе, - она вздохнула и положила голову ему на плечо, обняв руками за шею.  
Гарри почувствовал внутренний толчок. Или сейчас или никогда. Сейчас!  
- Гермиона, - сказал он  
- Что?  
- Знаешь... – замялся Гарри, - впрочем, нет, ничего.  
Значит никогда!!! Гарри велел себе взять себя в руки – впереди еще весь вечер. Интересно, что делает Рон? Гарри поикал глазами Рона и увидел, как тот танцует неподалеку с Парвати, они оживленно о чем-то беседовали.  
- Хорошая сегодня погода, - сказал Гарри, чтобы заполнить неловкую паузу.  
- Да, - откликнулась Гермиона и проследила за его взглядом, - ты думаешь, у Рона с Парвати серьезно?  
- Не знаю, - сказал Гарри, - по крайней мере, мне он об этом ничего не говорил.  
- Но ведь ты ему тоже не все говоришь, правда?  
- Каждый имеет право на тайны.  
- Согласна. Но ты не находишь, что, когда тайна остается тайной только для одного человека, то нет смысла ее скрывать, - она загадочно улыбнулась, - ведь все остальные знают эту тайну.  
- Что ты имеешь в виду? – Гарри бросило в жар  
Она пристально посмотрела на него  
- Ничего, Гарри.  
Для него это прозвучало как упрек. Он уже открыл рот, чтобы сказать свою речь, но его прервали:  
- Эм-м... Гарри, - сказал подошедший Невилл, - могу я теперь потанцевать с Гермионой?  
- А... ну... конечно, Невилл, - сказал Гарри и отошел к столику. Некоторое время спустя к нему присоединился Рон  
- Веселишься? – спросил Рон, все еще глядя на Парвати, которая болтала с кем-то в другом конце зала.  
- Разве не видно? – буркнул Гарри  
- Видно, - скис Рон, - что у тебя случилось? Поругался с Гермионой?  
- Ничего у меня не случилось, - сказал Гарри, - иди, танцуй!  
- Но я же волнуюсь за тебя, - сказал Рон, изобразив на лице картинное волнение.  
- По-моему, ты сейчас больше всего волнуешься из-за того, что кто-нибудь другой может пригласить Парвати на следующий танец, я прав?  
- Прав, - сказал Рон, - погоди, я сейчас вернусь!  
Он умчался и, конечно, больше не вернулся. Гарри продолжал наблюдать за тем, как Гермиона старательно избегает ног Невилла, по пути рассказывая ему краткий курс бальных танцев. Господи, как же она прекрасна! Тут Гермиона откинула волосы назад.  
Совсем как Флер ДеЛакер, подумал Гарри, и тут же на него нахлынула волна воспоминаний. Гарри открыл бутылочку сливочного пива, потом еще одну... Внезапно подошедший Малфой вернул его в реальность:  
- Что, скучаем, Поттер?  
- Отвали, ради бога, не сегодня!  
- А когда же еще! – развеселился Малфой, который, похоже, изрядно перебрал с ягодным ромом, - ведь это наш последний день!  
- Вот и дай мне прожить его без тебя!  
- Не, Поттер! Ты не понял – мы с тобой больше ведь никогда не увидимся, и все такое...  
- Думаю, это будут лучшие времена моей жизни! Чего ты не танцуешь?  
- Шутишь? С кем танцевать-то? Грейнжер уже занята этим олухом...  
- А что тебе до нее? – оживился Гарри  
- А ты видишь здесь еще нормальных девчонок?  
- А Пэнси Паркинсон? – усмехнулся Гарри  
- Очень смешно, - насупился Малфой, - тебе бы мое счастье!  
- И мне бы твои проблемы!  
- Ладно, я пойду, пошлю этого Лонгботтома куда подальше...  
И он неровной походкой направился к Гермионе и Невиллу. Гарри был свидетелем небольшой стычки, в результате которой Невилл был отправлен в больничное крыло исправлять нос, а Малфой лежал на полу еле живой. (С некоторых пор, в Хогвартсе выясняют отношения кулаками)  
Гермиона нагнулась над ним и пыталась привести в чувство.  
- Что ты делаешь? – спросил у нее подбежавший Гарри  
- Помогая ему, - холодно ответила Гермиона, даже не смотря на Гарри, даже слишком холодно...  
- Но... это же Малфой, Гермиона!  
- Ну и что? Это не значит, что ему не нужна помощь, к твоему сведению! – Гермиона злилась.  
- Да что с тобой? Это из-за Малфоя?  
- Нет, это из-за тебя! Пошли.  
Она резко встала, забыв про Малфоя, схватила его за руку и вывела из Зала.  
- Надо поговорить, - сказала она  
- Ну начинай, - сказал Гарри  
- Ты должен начинать! – воскликнула она, - разве не ты все это вообще начал? Зачем ты меня пригласил?  
- Ну, потому что ты моя лучшая подруга.  
- Хорошо, - сказала Гермиона тоном дипломата, ведущего переговоры, - ты бы хотел, чтобы меня пригласил Малфой?  
- Нет, - быстро ответил Гарри  
- А если бы он меня все-таки пригласил?  
- Я бы его убил.  
- Почему?  
- Потому что... потому что это Малфой. Он придурок!  
- А если бы меня пригласил Рон, ты бы его тоже убил?  
- Нет, - ответил Гарри, - но я бы его почти убил.  
- А если бы мы были друзьями, и Рон пригласил меня?  
- Тогда бы я его проклял!  
- А почему?  
- Потому что я сам хотел тебя пригласить  
- Почему, Гарри?  
- Потому что мы лучшие друзья.  
- Нет!  
- Что нет?  
- Нет, черт возьми! – закричала она, - нет! Не поэтому! Ну же, скажи это, скажи!  
- Что сказать? – спросил Гарри, задумчиво улыбаясь  
- Ты можешь вообще ничего не говорить, - заметила Гермиона и повернулась, чтобы уйти, но Гарри остановил ее за руку, потом притянул к себе и поцеловал в губы. Вообще-то он уже целовал Гермиону однажды, но это было два года назад, и тогда она оттолкнула его, и сказала, что между ними никогда ничего не будет, но этого не случилось сейчас... Поцелуй длился вечно, а может быть еще дольше, а когда Гарри, наконец, выпустил ее из объятий, то увидел, что на них таращатся Рон и Парвати, которые, видимо, вышли по своим делам.  
- Боже мой, - сказал Рон, - что я вижу?! Что это вы тут делаете, молодые люди?  
- Ничего, - бросил Гарри и отошел от Гермионы немного в сторону, - ничего мы не делаем, а вы зачем сюда пришли?  
- Эм-м... – замялась Парвати, - вышли подышать. Там в Зале слишком душно.  
- Ну конечно, - Гермиона закатила глаза, - как же я сразу не догадалась про вас?!  
- И как же я сразу не догадался про вас! – сказал Рон, - просто невероятно!  
- А у нас ничего и нет! – сказал Гарри  
- Ой, ну конечно! – сказал Рон, - расскажи кому-нибудь другому! Это, наверное, был «чисто дружеский поцелуй на прощанье», да?  
- Ну почти... – Гермиона уставилась в пол. Она что-то лихорадочно соображала, - в общем, так, - сказала она, немного подумав, - предлагаю соглашение, никто ничего не видел, идет?  
- Идет, - сказали Рон и Парвати и скрылись за углом  
Гарри смотрел на Гермиону, она на него, оба молчали.  
- Ты думаешь, что теперь между нами может что-то быть? – спросил Гарри  
- Не знаю, - ответила она, - может и да...  
- А почему не могло быть два года назад?  
- Ну-у... потому что я была не готова к таким отношениям.  
- Но ты... ты что-то чувствовала ко мне?  
- Конечно.  
- А сейчас?  
- Тоже.  
- А тогда, может мы... ну-у...  
- Ты хочешь, чтобы мы встречались?  
- Ну да, это ведь возможно?  
- Да, это возможно. Думаю, что так и будет.  
Гермиона подошла к нему близко-близко и сказала:  
- Ты всегда был моим лучшим другом, но думаю, что настало время что-нибудь поменять. Надеюсь, мы справимся.  
Она обняла Гарри, но не так, как просто друга, а по другому и он подумал, что в этот раз сердце точно выпрыгнет у него из груди.  
Он посмотрел в ее глаза и почувствовал, что время остановилось.  
- Гарри, - сказала она, - а что ты будешь делать после Хогвартса?  
- Не знаю, - сказал он, - мне тут намедни пришло письмо из Английского Комитета по Квиддичу. Приглашают на просмотр в сборную.  
- Ты серьезно? Это же здорово! Будешь играть за Британию!  
- Ну, еще ничего не известно, к тому же они могут меня и не взять.  
- Да брось! Конечно, они возьмут тебя. А почему ты раньше не сказал мне?  
- Потому что я не уверен, что хочу играть в сборной.  
- Как это? Ведь ты же обожаешь квиддич! Ко всему прочему ты лучший ловец.   
- Я вовсе не лучший ловец, - зарумянился Гарри, - но квиддич... понимаешь, я же знаком с Крумом, ты сама его видела...  
- И что? – Гермиона была сильно удивлена, что он упомянул Крума  
- Ну... он звезда, он самый лучший игрок... но только во время матча, понимаешь? На земле он ничего не стоит. И вся эта слава... она мне так надоела!  
- Я тебя понимаю. Ты думаешь, что слава погубит тебя?  
- Именно. Не хочу быть у всех на виду. Я этого не вынесу.  
- Ну а у тебя есть какая-то альтернатива?  
- Ну, я еще в прошлом году получил приглашение от Аластора Грюма (Moody) стать аврором, но это точно не для меня!  
- Да уж, слишком опасно, - Гермиона покачала головой, - а что Гриннготский банк?  
- О-ой! – отмахнулся Гарри, - работать вместе с троллями? Никогда! Лучше умереть! И я так же не собираюсь работать в Пророке, потому что там Рита Скитер!  
- Вы слишком привередливы, мистер Поттер! Давай поговорим об этом позже, идем.  
Они вернулись обратно в Большой Зал, где провели остаток вечера.  
Когда было уже далеко за полночь, все разошлись по общим гостиным, чтобы побыть там последний раз. Когда Гарри подумал, что сегодняшняя ночь в Хогвартсе будет последней, ему стало ужасно плохо. Рон ушел спать, а Гарри и Гермиона решили еще немножечко посидеть у огня.  
- Жаль, правда? – спросила Гермиона, тяжело вздохнув, - не хочу уезжать.  
- И я не хочу. Но ты же будешь здесь преподавать, разве нет?  
- Наверное, буду. Но в любом случае это будет не так скоро.  
- Ты будешь писать мне?  
- Конечно, буду, каждый день, - Гермиона придвинулась ближе и положила голову ему на плечо.  
- А когда мы сможем увидеться?  
- Не знаю. У тебя же есть метла. К тому же в доме Сириуса, неверное, есть камин.  
- Об этом я не спрашивал. Если так, то ты сможешь приехать, ну, то есть прилететь в гости в самое ближайшее время. к тому же мы скоро сможем аппарировать. А ты будешь сдавать тесты на аппарирование?  
- Да. В сентябре, как только мне исполнится восемнадцать. Я уже прочитала теоретический материал по аппарированию.  
- Хорошо. Тогда я подожду до сентября, и будем вместе сдавать.  
- Да не волнуйся. Аппарирование это сущий пустяк, я уже все разведала. Некоторые магглы называют мгновенное перемещение из одного места в другое телепортацией.   
- Магглы тоже это умеют?  
- Некоторые. У меня есть предположение, что это происходит оттого, что у них есть в роду волшебники. Но магглы еще не изучили это, как следует, а потому у них телепортация воспринимается как феномен.  
- Боже мой, как удивительно! – воскликнул Гарри, - магглы научились колдовать!  
- Да тихо ты! Перебудишь всех!  
- Да ну и ладно, все равно завтра домой.  
- Ты, наверное, хочешь скорее увидеть дом Сириуса?  
- Очень хочу. Но я совсем не хочу расставаться с Хогвартсом и с тобой.  
- По-моему нам лучше пойти спать, потому что иначе мы точно не встанем завтра с утра.  
- Ну тогда до завтра.  
- Приятных снов.  
Гермиона поцеловала его сначала в щеку, потом еще раз, потом по-настоящему, а только потом они разошлись в свои спальни.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


[Home]

  
This site was built with the NetObjects Fusion MX Trial  
Download your FREE trial today!  
  



	2. 2

Глава 2  
«Прощание или свет новых вершин»  
  
  
Гарри плохо спал этой ночью. Ему снились всякие кошмары, и от этого он проснулся в пять и не мог больше заснуть. Рона почему-то не было в спальне. Он стал думать. Вспомнил о том, как он первый раз приехал в Хогвартс...  
Да, это было прекрасно, как во сне. Хагрид встречал перепуганных первокурсников. Профессор МакГонагалл... Сортировочная Шляпа... Первые впечатления...  
Тогда Гарри думал, что его просто-напросто выгонят из Школы из-за того, что у него не получится колдовать, он этого очень боялся, но оказалось, что не все так плохо. На самом деле, Гарри получил диплом об окончании Школы Чародейства и Волшебства Хогвартс, где значились всего три четверки, по Зельям, Прорицанию и Трансфигурации, остальные у него были все пятерки (отчасти этому поспособствовала Гермиона, которая день и ночь занималась с ним в библиотеке перед экзаменами).  
  
Гарри встал с постели и поплелся в ванную. Его окутало ужасное чувство опустошенности и безысходности, которое он никак не мог преодолеть (к нему закралось неприятное подозрение, что тут сыграло свою роль и сливочное пиво, которое было им употреблено вчера в избытке). Он кое-как умылся, вернулся в спальню и стал перелистывать «Полеты с Пушками Педдл», но от этого легче не стало. Тут он вспомнил, что теперь у него есть девушка, и настроение сразу поднялось на несколько пунктов. Гарри решил наколдовать для Гермионы какой-нибудь подарок.  
Сначала он просто создавал всякие вещи, но (недаром по трансфигурации он получил четверку) ничего дельного из этого не получалось. Гарри не поленился и прочел половину учебника о создании чего-то из нечего. Потом он предпринял еще несколько попыток, которые тоже не увенчались успехом, отчасти и потому, что Гарри не знал, что конкретно он хочет получить. Он разозлился и бросил эту затею, решив пошататься по замку, ведь это всегда успокаивало.  
Он оделся и вышел в коридор. Минуту он соображал, куда бы ему пойти, а потом просто повернулся направо и пошел, сам не зная куда. Шаги отдавались гулким эхом в пустом коридоре. Ноги привели его к Большому Залу, где он и решил позавтракать.  
За гриффиндорским столом сидел Рон и попивал чай. Гарри подошел и сел рядом.  
- Чего ты вскочил в такую рань? – спросил Рон  
- А ты чего? – Гарри ответил вопросом на вопрос  
- А я и не ложился.  
- Шутишь? – Гарри оглядел его – Рон выглядел весьма бодро, - я видел, как ты ложился, что же ты делал?  
- Эм-м... ну... мы, я и Парвати гуляли у озера, вот.  
- Вы только гуляли? – поинтересовался Гарри, лукаво улыбнувшись  
- Только, - сказал Рон, - знаешь, мы теперь того... встречаемся.  
- Удивил! Мы с Гермионой тоже встречаемся.  
- Да ну? – Рон и вправду удивился, - Ха! Ты и Гермиона! Вот уж никогда бы не поверил!  
- Ну и не верь! – насупился Гарри, - погоди, расскажу еще ей, что ты всю ночь делал!  
- Да ничего я не делал! Сказал же: просто гуляли.  
- Да с тобой невозможно просто гулять. Вечно что-нибудь придумаешь...  
- Да ладно тебе, кстати, ты не знаешь во сколько поезд?  
- Вроде в одиннадцать, а сейчас шесть.  
- Ну и чего мы делать-то будем столько времени?  
- Не имею понятия.  
- А как ты думаешь, девки еще спят?  
- Спятил что ли? Кончено спят! Мы вчера черт знает во сколько легли!  
Тут в Большой Зал громкими шагами вошла Гермиона.  
- Легка на помине! – сказал Рон  
- Привет, - сказал ей Гарри  
- Привет, Гарри, - сказала она и поцеловала его, после чего села рядом, продолжая смотреть на него, а он смотрел на нее.  
Рон деликатно кашлянул  
- Эй, а я что, вообще не существую? Постыдились бы!  
- Ой, прости, доброе утро тебе, - сказала Гермиона, все еще смотря на Гарри, который ошалело улыбался, сам не зная отчего.  
- Ну хватит вам! Ради бога! – Рон помахал рукой у них перед глазами.  
- Рон, ты переживаешь, что Парвати еще спит? – спросила Гермиона  
- А что мне до Парвати? – Рон пытался сделать самый безразличный вид  
- Ты наивно полагаешь, что никто ничего не знает? Так вот: Парвати ворвалась в спальню под утро, разбудила всех и объявила, что ты пригласил ее на лето к себе!  
- Боже мой, - Рон закрыл лицо руками, - с кем я связался?!  
Гарри хихикнул в тарелку с овсянкой, после чего Рон бросил на него недовольный взгляд.  
- Да брось ты, Рон, - сказала Гермиона, наливая в кубок Гарри тыквенного сока, - мы уже сегодня уезжаем, так что никто не узнает.  
Рон вздохнул. Гарри отхлебнул из кубка и сказал:  
- А ты, Рон, будешь работать с отцом? – на самом деле они обсуждали это миллион раз, но Гарри все никак не хотел успокаиваться.  
- Не знаю, - Рон опять тяжело вздохнул, - я не хочу работать в Министерстве, - сказал он сердито, - не желаю быть как Перси!  
- Но ты и не будешь как Перси, - сказала Гермиона, пытаясь утешить его, - Перси это Перси, а ты на него совсем не похож!  
- И на том спасибо, - хмыкнул Рон, - да-а – добавил он мечтательно, - вот если бы я мог играть в квиддич... – он покосился на Гарри, - Гарри, ты принял предложение Комитета?  
- Нет, - сказал Гарри таким тоном, будто для него это было обычным делом, - я не хочу этого, мне это не нужно.  
- Гарри, Гарри, - сочувственно выдохнул Рон, - где же ты растерял все свои мозги?!   
- Нигде я их не терял! – спокойно продолжал Гарри, - просто не хочу быть как Крум, вот и все.  
- Гарри не хочет опять быть знаменитым, - перевела Гермиона  
- Но он и так знаменит, - немного завистливо сказал Рон, - подумаешь, немного больше знаменит, или немного меньше...  
- Да нет, - сказал Гарри, - это не для меня.  
- Ты можешь поговорить с Дамблдором и стать учителем, - серьезно произнесла Гермиона  
- Да, - оживился Рон, - он мог бы преподавать что-нибудь вроде Нарушения Школьных Правил!  
Гермиона недовольно посмотрела на Рона взглядом «а-ля МакГонагалл».   
- Ладно, ладно, - сказал Рон, - если серьезно, то я не думаю, что Гарри может что-то преподавать.  
- Почему нет? – спросила Гермиона и окинула Гарри критическим взглядом, - если бы он читал чуть больше...  
- Я не буду читать чуть больше! – воскликнул Гарри, - даже ради тебя, - добавил он более мягко, чтобы не сильно обидеть ее.  
- Ну как знаешь, - сказала Гермиона, - только потом не жалуйся, что тебя не берут на приличную работу!  
- Гермиона, а что в твоем понимании означает «приличная работа»? – осведомился Рон  
- Это значит только приличная работа, и ничего сверхъестественного.  
- Но Гарри всегда может работать среди магглов, - сказал Рон  
- Нет, - сказал Гарри, - я не буду работать среди магглов, даже если мне приставят палочку к горлу! Никогда!  
- Ты слишком многого хочешь, - сказал Рон, и Гермиона согласно закивала, давая понять, что именно это она говорила вчера вечером.  
После завтрака Рон разбудил Парвати и, хотя ты была из-за этого в отвратительном настроении, они отправились гулять по окрестностям Хогвартса. Гарри и Гермиона пошли в другую сторону, к озеру.   
Было семь. Солнце уже было достаточно высоко, чтобы освещать верхние этажи и башни замка, но высокие деревья Запретного Леса закрывали солнце, поэтому у озера еще было темно и прохладно. По голубому небу бежали легкие облака, и Гарри захотелось, чтобы это утро никогда не кончалось. Свежий ветер обдувал лицо и взъерошил его волосы  
- Какое прекрасное утро, - сказала Гермиона  
- Слишком прекрасное, чтобы быть последним, - сказал Гарри, - не знаю, как я буду жить вдали отсюда.  
- Но ты будешь жить с Сириусом. Возможно, ты сможешь приезжать сюда, и...   
- Да, я знаю, но это...– он замолчал на минуту, потом как-то таинственно улыбнулся.  
- Что? – спросила Гермиона  
- Я придумал! – воскликнул Гарри, - я попрошу Дамблдора, чтобы он разрешил мне стать тренером сборной Гриффиндора! Тогда я смогу жить в замке весь год, и... это будет моя работа!  
- Хм, - сказала она, - да, - по-моему, прекрасная идея. Ты ведь и так капитан, так что тебе не придется приспосабливаться или еще что-то... к тому же если я буду профессором, то мы будем вместе!  
- Отлично! Я пойду к Дамблдору прямо сейчас!  
- Но Гарри, еще семь утра, он должно быть еще...  
Гарри не слушал. Он порывисто поцеловал ее и помчался в сторону замка.  
Он впопыхах не сразу отыскал кабинет директора, а когда нашел его, то скользнул внутрь и пропал...  
  
Была половина восьмого, когда Гарри появился в общей гостиной, где сидели Рон, Гермиона и Парвати. На его лице сияла улыбка, и он выглядел настолько счастливым, насколько это вообще возможно.  
- Гарри, ну как? – спросила Гермиона, улыбаясь, потому что и так уже знала ответ.  
Гарри ничего не сказал, просто подошел к ней, Гермиона встала ему на встречу, и он поцеловал ее. Гермиона почувствовала тепло его рук и жар, который исходил от него, то ли от волнения, то ли от счастья. Обнимая его, она ощущала себя в такой безопасности, какой она не чувствовала никогда раньше. Потом она уткнулась носом ему в плечо.  
- Значит Дамблдор принял тебя? Ты будешь тренером?– спросил Рон  
- А ты как думаешь? – просиял Гарри, - начинаю прямо с сентября! Дамблдор сказал, что если я буду тренером, то победа Гриффиндору обеспечена еще лет на десять!  
- Но это же не честно! – сказал Рон, но, заметив недоуменный взгляд Гарри, добавил - если ты будешь капитаном, то это будет нечестно! Ведь ты довольно опытный игрок, а в сборной должны быть только ученики Школы!  
- Но я же не буду играть в сборной, - удивился Гарри, - поэтому все будет честно. И я смогу жить в Хогвартсе весь год!  
- Повезло, - вздохнул Рон, - а я вот решил все-таки сунуться в Министерство.  
- Молодец! – сказала Гермиона, - я тобой горжусь!  
- Да нечем гордиться, - сказал Рон, - просто у меня нет выбора.  
- Выбор есть всегда, - заметила Парвати.  
- Ну конечно, - Рон сделал страшную гримасу, - я бы посмотрел, что бы ты делала на моем месте!   
Парвати посмотрела на него очень неприветливо, после чего бросила что-то вроде «мне надо собирать вещи», и ушла.  
Остальные еще немного дискуссировали на эту тему, а потом тоже решили идти собираться.  
  
До отправления поезда Хогвартс-Лондон оставалось 15 минут. Гарри попрощался со всеми профессорами (даже со Снейпом) и они уже сидели в поезде. Погода была все такая же замечательная. Теперь Гарри не было так грустно, потому что он знал, что вернется в сентябре. К тому же он уже предвкушал встречу с Сириусом и осмотр нового дома, где ему предстояло жить. Поезд тронулся и за окнами замелькали чудесные пейзажи. При мысли о скором возвращении на лицо его невольно наползла улыбка.  
Рон куда-то убежал (ну, то есть не куда-то, а в купе к Парвати), так что они остались одни в купе.  
Тут Гермиона громко всхлипнула и высморкалась. Гарри прекрасно ее понимал, поэтому он, ничего не говоря, обнял ее и прижал к себе.  
- Ну почему все так быстро кончилось? Наше детство...  
Гарри вытер слезинку и нее со щеки   
- Не плачь, Герм, мы приедем в сентябре.  
- Но мы уже не будем тут учиться... мы будем уже совсем взрослые...  
- Ну, все же когда-то заканчивается.  
- Я не хочу, чтобы это заканчивалось!  
- Я уверен, что никто этого не хочет, но, тем не менее, это так. Знаешь что Дамблдор еще сказал мне?  
- Что?  
- Что мои папа и мама поженились, когда им было по 20 лет. Все считали их ненормальными.  
- Да нет, почему, это нормально. Сейчас популярны ранние браки. Я читала, что около 60% волшебников женятся в возрасте до 25 лет. У магглов все намного сложнее... – она увлеклась и перестала плакать.  
После пятнадцатиминутного рассказа про жизнь магглов, Гарри уже начал в шутку сомневаться, ту ли он выбрал себе в спутницы жизни, но потом Гермиона переменила тему разговора на свою диссертацию по нумерологии и тогда Гарри понял, что это были еще цветочки...  
  
Когда поезд остановился, и все вывалили на платформу 9 ?, никто не спешил уходить, а все стали прощаться друг с другом. Со всех сторон были слышны фразы типа «пиши мне», «звони мне», «приезжай летом» и в том же духе. Гарри и Гермиона распрощались с Роном, Парвати, Лавандой, Симусом, Дином, Невиллом, и всеми прочими, потом друг с другом (причем это заняло довольно-таки продолжительное время). Потом Гарри вышел на основной вокзал и увидел Сириуса, который стоял среди магглов и очень выделялся, потому что надел какой-то страшенный свитер, неизвестно где откопанный и брюки клеш времен Элвиса Пресли. Гарри улыбнулся и подошел к крестному.  
- Привет, Сириус, - сказал он, - здорово выглядишь,  
- Спасибо, - Сириус не понял сарказма и принялся погружать вещи Гарри на тележку.  
- А мы сейчас поедем в твой новый дом? – спросил Гарри, все еще посмеиваясь  
- Да, - засиял Сириус, - я там небольшой ремонтик провел, так что он теперь вполне пригоден для жизни! Думаю, мы можем аппарировать.  
- Нет, - сказал Гарри, - ты что, спятил?! Нам нельзя аппарировать, к тому же не умею, мне еще нет 18-ти лет.  
- Ах, ну да, забыл совсем про тебя. Ну, тогда нам придется ловить такси? Только у меня нет ни гроша маггловских денег, так что я не знаю...  
- Боже, - вздохнул Гарри, - чем ты думал? Ну честное слово!  
Тут Гарри увидел неподалеку Гермиона с родителями и подбежал к ним.  
- Здравствуйте миссис и мистер Грейнжер, - сказал он, - вы не можете поменять нам галлеоны на фунты?  
- Конечно, - сказал мистер Грейнжер, и они произвели обмен по официальному курсу. Гарри для вежливости расспросил, как у них дела, и сможет ли Гермиона приехать этим летом к нему. Потом распрощался, улыбнулся Гермионе и вернулся к Сириусу.  
- Поехали! – сказал Гарри и указал Сириусу на желтое такси, которое стояло без дела.  
Сириус кивнул, и покатил тележку Гарри и машине.  
  
Так началось первое лето новой жизни, которое обещало быть чем-то особенным...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


[Home]

  
This site was built with the NetObjects Fusion MX Trial  
Download your FREE trial today!  
  



End file.
